1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media validation and registration system which can be utilized in association with any of a variety of types of media storage devices including DVD's and CD's, the validation/registration system associating a user reward aspect in a manner which will require validation/registration of an appropriate media storage device to obtain the reward, and in a manner which provides a disincentive to an original purchasing user to make or allow unauthorized copies and/or duplication of their media storage device, as that will jeopardize their reward benefit on an ongoing basis. Furthermore, the present validation/registration system provides access to supplemental content, which may or may not comprise the reward, thereby providing a further incentive to consumers to purchase authorized media storage devices to gain access to the rewards, including possibly the access to the supplemental content which may reside on a remote server that upon validation/registration transmits the content to a user computer processor assembly through a computer network, e.g., the Internet. The present validation/registration system also describes a system and method of enabling users to register their media storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the software and entertainment industry, a substantial source of revenues comes from the actual sale of media content to consumers. This content may include audio only content, such as in the form of music, readings, games, etc., visual only content, such as including textual matters, or, as is becoming more common given the advances in technology, a combination of audio and video content. To effectively deliver the media content to consumers, media storage devices are typically employed to contain at least a substantial portion of the content. Furthermore, as technology advances, new and increasing types of media storage devices are being made available so as to enhance either storage capacity and/or quality of the delivery of the media content. Moreover, the media storage devices are often provided in a substantially compact and interchangeable fashion such that consumers may access the media content in any of a variety of locations, such as in an office computer, in a home computer, in a car, in a home entertainment system, etc. Further, many of the available media storage devices are capable of being connected to computer devices that are in turn connected to the Internet, e.g., an iPod™, or even directly to the Internet via a wireless connection, e.g., a Wi-Fi-enabled Pocket PC™.
Unfortunately, along with the advances that result in the field of storage devices, many advances have also come about with regard to means for copying the content from one media storage device to another. For example, most computers now commonly include CD and DVD copying hardware (e.g., CD and DVD burners), which in addition to the legitimate purpose of permitting consumers to make back-up copies of their data and media content for personal use, is also permitting users to make copies of various different types of media storage devices, including for example music CDs, movie DVDs, and/or CD-ROMs and/or games and game cartridges, etc., and providing them to other users, thereby avoiding the need for the other users to buy their own legitimate copy of the media content. Furthermore, in addition to CD's and CD-ROMs, many of which contain audio and video content, DVDs are becoming a very popular and very profitable type of media storage device utilized to provide high quality media content to users. Also, as can be appreciated, DVD copying devices and/or DVD copying software which copies a DVD's content to a CD-ROM or other device are becoming increasingly prevalent, and despite attempts at encryption of the DVD's and/or other encoding, the copying of DVD's, either onto another DVD or onto a CD-ROM is becoming increasingly facilitated thus, providing another source to circumvent the need to purchase the media content, while still obtaining substantially the same high quality as the original media storage device. Also, as such copying devices generally make substantially complete duplication of the content of a media storage device, even supplemental content and information which are now being provided on a variety of media storage devices so as to provide consumer incentives for purchase of the media storage device, are also being copied. Accordingly, this additional content provides an incentive for an initial purchaser of the media storage device, however, copyists who may have an increased desirability for the media storage device because of the additional content are not required to purchase an original based on the ability of the copying facilities.
As a result, it would be substantially beneficial to provide a media verification and registration system which can provide consumers with substantial incentives to purchase their own media storage device containing the originally purchased media content, but will also provide a strong disincentive to the original purchaser to make or allow others to copy the content of their media storage devices. Furthermore, such a system should help promote the sales of the media storage device, enhancing its attractiveness to consumers, and providing an additional marketing tool by which producers or distributors of the media storage devices, and especially the content thereon, can identify consumers and link them through a computer network, e.g., the Internet, to the producer's or distributor's website where further information and content can be provided for the user and wherein the producer or distributor can target the users with advertising, and further promotions or registrations.